phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Candace Flynn
Candace "Kẹo ngọt" Gertrude Flynn"Fireside Girl Jamboree" là bà chị 15 tuổi của Phineas và Ferb, là con trưởng của Gia đình Flynn Fletcher. Mọi ngày, cô chị luôn cố gắng tìm cách bắt quả tang 2 đứa em trai, đẩy chúng gặp rắc rối, mách mẹ - Linda Flynn nhưng đều thất bại. Candace thường trò chuyện với Stacy - cô bạn thân nhất - qua điện thoại suốt hàng giờ (một "hành vi" thường nhật). Candace bị khủng hoảng tuổi teen "trầm trọng" kết hợp với "rắc rối phiền toái" thường ngày làm cuộc sống của bà chị khó tính này tưởng chừng như "cuốn phim dở ẹc" lại thật hào hứng và thú vị. Thông tin, tiểu sử Thời thơ ấu thumb|left|250px|Candace với [[Ducky Momo thời thơ ấu.]] Candace sinh ngày 11 tháng 7, 15 năm trước ("Comet Kermillian") tại Danville bởi Linda Flynn với một người bố chưa biết tên. Vào những năm 90, Candace được giới thiệu trong một chương trình Vịt Momo Em trai Phineas sinh sau Candace khoảng 5 năm ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Trong ca khúc Ducky Momo is My Friend, tiết lộ rằng Candace đã rất cô đơn trước khi Phineas và Ferb được sinh ra ("Nerds of a Feather") Khi Candace mới biết đi, Linda Flynn đã kết hôn với Lawrence Fletcher, một người quốc tịch Anh, đã gặp Linda tại buổi biểu diễn nhạc của Love Handel. Vì thế, khi Candace lớn lên và coi Lawrence như 1 người cha, và gọi ông bằng "Bố". Cùng Lawrence còn có một người con riêng Ferb - đứa em trai mới của Candace ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). Khi học lớp 5, mẹ Linda làm cô xấu hổ. Candace nhắc lại chuyện này khi cô nhắc mẹ đừng làm cô lại xấu hổ khi Jeremy đến ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Trung học Candace thích một cậu bạn trong trường tên là Jeremy khi cậu trò chuyện với cô lần đầu khi học lớp 7 (mùng 3 tháng Sáu) và đụng vào cô trong hội trường (6 tháng Năm). Tình cảm của cô ấy trở thành 1 kiểu điên cuồng, suốt những năm đó cô theo dõi cậu ấy và chú ý đến từng tiểu tiết (như việc cậu ấy sặc sữa ra mũi vì cười ngày mùng 3 tháng 4) và đánh dấu vào lịch là "khoảnh khắc đáng nhớ" ("Dude, We're Getting the band Back Together"). Cô ấy thích vẽ những biểu tượng cho tình cảm của cô, ví dụ C+J lên đám bùn khi cô bị mắc kẹt ở thời cổ đại ("It's About Time") Tuổi "Teen" Khi Candace bước vào tuổi teen thì các phát minh của Phineas và Ferb càng ngày càng trở nên đáng ngại. Tuy nhiên sau đó cô lại tham gia vào các trò quậy phá, tỏ ra thích thú và thi thoảng nó đã giúp cô chị này rất nhiều. Candace thi tuyển cuộc thi Siêu sao thần tượng tuổi teen nhạc pop. Cô là thí sinh thứ 100 và chiến thắng vé được biểu diễn với PFT, ban nhạc Phineas and the Ferb-Tones nổi tiếng của chính 2 đứa em, dù vậy Candace đã từ chối vì không muốn tham gia vào bất cứ kế hoạch nào của chúng. Khi PFT đi diễn trong thành phố, cô lại để mất cơ hội chiến thắng cho 1 thí sinh khác. Jeremy đã khuyên cô lên hát, khi PFT biểu diễn lần cuối cùng, Candace đã lên hát cùng. Khi cô đang nghĩ lũ em trai không hẳn là chỉ toàn rắc rối thì Phineas lại thông báo giải tán ban nhạc, dứt thẳng hi vọng bừng sáng trong cô. (tập "Flop Starz") Candace bị lạc vào vũ trụ khi cô vô ý bước vào tên lửa của Phineas và Ferb. Phineas và Ferb tìm cách cứu cô. Con tàu hết nhiên liệu khiến họ phải dừng trước 1 quầy sữa lắc, hóa ra là 1 ngôi sao bố đã mua cho 2 anh em. Khi 3 người về đến nhà tên lửa đã bị thổi lại vào vũ trụ khiến Candace sững sờ ("Out to Launch Out to Launch"). Candace làm cứu hộ tại hồ Nose và liên tục nhìn nhầm các thứ nổi trên hồ là quái vật hồ Nose. Vì thế cô đã bị đuỏi việc. Nhưng khi thuyền trưởng Bob Webber bị chuột rút và nguy hiểm khi chiếc Nosebud của 2 đứa em sắp tung vào ông, Candace đã cứu thoát Bob khỏi pha mạo hiểm đó và ông muốn cô quay lại làm việc, Candace đáp lại bằng cách chụp ngón và nói "Okay"! ("The Lake Nose Monster") Candace yêu thích đồ chơi Bango-Ru và tự làm 1 con búp bê trên mạng, nhưng được giao hàng là một con thú bông nửa bò nửa ếch. Thất vọng vì vẻ xấu xí của nó Candace chuyển sang thích Meap , 1 người ngoài hành tinh dễ thương do Phineas và Ferb phát hiện ra, cô sử dụng nó đến cuộc thi Bango-Ru ("The Chronicles of Meap") Candace gặp Mandy , 1 họ hàng của hàng xóm nhà Flynn. 2 người thân nhau nhanh chóng nhưng trở nên cạnh tranh khi Mandy khoe rằng em trai cô có những phát minh ấn tượng (và vô cùng nhảm nhí) hơn của Phineas và Ferb. Candace khăng khăng là các em trai cô đã xây được 1 pháo đài huy hoàng ở sân sau và bắt 2 đứa phải làm được. Pháo đài đã làm cho Mandy không nói được câu nào. thumb|150px|left|Candace trong bộ đồng phục Fireside Girl Tại bữa tiệc hồ bơi nhà Jeremy, Candace phát hiện một cô bé người Úc đã gây dược sự chú ý với Jeremy bằng những câu chuyện kể về những trò mạo hiểm, Candace cố gắng tìm mọi cách gây sự chú ý của Jeremy hướng về phía cô nhưng sau cùng mọi chuyện xảy ra khi phát minh "xanh" của Heinz Doofenshmirtz vô tình can thiệp vào hồ bơi, Candace và Jeremy bị tai nạn khi trượt ván (tại hồ bơi bị bốc hơi), phải chuyển thương. Sau cô phát hiện ra rằng cô bé đó là em họ của Jeremy, những pha mạo hiểm cô bé kể chỉ là do nghiện trò chơi điện tử ("De Plane! De Plane!"). Candace tham dự vào một xô diễn phát sóng truyền hình của Phineas và Ferb ("Let's Take a Quiz") sau khi biết được chương trình quảng cáo của Jeremy để khẳng định được độ nổi tiếng. Jeremy và Coltrane xem chương trình và sau đó, Jeremy chúc mừng cô đã được một cấp độ mới. Candace khi đó phát hiện rằng Jeremy chỉ là người mẫu "chân" quảng cáo cho hiệu dép nhưng cô nói rằng cậu có mắt cá chân thật hấp dẫn. Candace cố gắng "siêu lật tẩy" các em trai khi chúng là "siêu anh hùng", cô đóng giả là "hươu nguy hiểm" và tham gia vào kế hoạch của Khaka Peü Peü. ("The Beak") Khi nghỉ mát tại Hawaii, Candace cố gắng thư giãn và "tạm dừng" nhiệm vụ thường ngày vì đã có tiếp tân khách sạn làm việc đó giúp. Ngày hôm sau, Candace bị "xui xẻo" đủ chuyện khi cô đeo vào dây cổ bùa phép của người Hawaii, 2 dứa em trai đồng ý giúp cô bỏ nó vào miệng núi lửa. Một lần khi đến nhà ông bà ngoại, Candace gặp được Glenda Wilkins (một người bạn lâu năm của nhà Flynn), người gợi ý giúp cô "từ bỏ" việc lật tẩy em trai. Khi trên chuyến tàu hỏa đến đỉnh Gearheart, Candace giúp Glenda bằng cách tháo dỡ "một số" bộ phận và thêm nhiên liệu vào lò hỏa. ("Last Train to Bustville") Candace cố gắng đến được cả 2 nơi từ Thư viện và chuyến dã ngoại của Gia đình Johnson với đôi giày tốc độ của Phineas và Ferb mà chưa biết rằng nó là một mẫu thử phát minh chưa hoàn chỉnh và khó có thể làm nó chậm và dừng lại. ("Run, Candace, Run") (còn nữa) Trưởng thành Trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Candace tương lai có ba người con là Amanda, Xavier và Fred, trải qua 20 năm làm tính cách Candace trở nên bình tĩnh và khôn ngoan hơn khi không còn ám ảnh việc lật tẩy các em. Khi gặp lại Candace ở hiện tại, cô không ngờ mình đã có một thời kì kích động nông nổi như vậy. Bối cảnh đặc biệt Tính cách "Nắng mưa" tuổi teen thumb|left|350px|Candace dễ dàng la hét, hoảng loạn với mọi thứ xung quanh. Candace có 1 tính cách khá phổ biến của các cô gái tuổi teen, thích đi chơi với bạn bè và hay mơ mộng về các cậu con trai, hầu hết là Jeremy ("Raging Bully", "Flop Starz", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). Cô cũng có khát khao được nổi tiếng. Cô đã cố ngăn mẹ về nhà để được làm Nữ hoàng Bãi biển của bữa tiệc ở sân sau nhà ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Cô thích nhảy và hát, có 1 vài lần cô hát, thậm chí còn đăng ký ở cuộc thi khiêu vũ cho mình và Jeremy ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Cô cũng thấy lo lắng khi phải hát trước đám đông ("Flop Starz"), nhưng lại rất tự tin ngâm nga hát hoặc nhảy múa khi một mình hoặc với gia đình/bạn bè ("What Do It Do?", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Candace cho rằng cô sống đúng với tuổi của mình. Nhưng điều này khá ngược đời vì xem xét thời gian biểu của cô toàn là để bắt các em trai. Cô cho rằng trưởng thành thật nhàm chán, nghĩ mẹ Linda luôn kiềm chế bản thân quá mức ("Robot Rodeo"). Rất nhiều lần cô chứng tỏ sự tự tin của tuổi teen với Phineas và Ferb ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") ra vẻ hiểu biết hơn chúng ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Cô khá hung dữ và nóng tính với các bạn, kể cả bạn của Phineas và Ferb ("We Call it Maze"). Mặc dù vậy Phineas suốt ngày hát để ca ngợi Candace và lôi kéo cô vào các phát minh của chúng. Cô luôn muốn quản lý các em khi bố mẹ đi vắng nhưng hiếm khi đạt ước muốn. Ham muốn mạnh mẽ lật tẩy các em nhưng các phát minh của chúng luôn phá tan các quy tắc cô đặt ra. Một số lần Candace bị các phát minh vui vẻ cám dỗ và thường lôi kéo Stacy và các bạn cô trừng phạt và dạy cho các em trai 1 bài học. Thực tế Candace chỉ muốn các em là những đứa trẻ bình thường (tập "Rollercoaster", "Put That Putter Away", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Thaddeus and Thor"). Mặc dù vậy lại ủng hộ chúng khi các kế hoạch đem lại cho cô lợi ích nào đó (tập "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Chez Platypus", "That Sinking Feeling"). Thường thường Candace được cho là luôn cư xử rất ồn ào thái quá trong mọi việc lớn bé. Điều đó chứng minh cho tính cách thích điều khiển mọi thứ của Candace ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Hoảng loạn Candace, với độ tuổi là một thiếu niên, được biết đến có thể hoảng loạn dễ dàng. Trong ngày sinh nhật của mẹ, lời bài hát của chính cô tự khẳng định: "Con có lúc bị kích động, chỉ vì con còn trẻ..". Trong "Backyard Aquarium", Linda tham dự cuộc giới thiệu tập sách của một nhà văn viết về "khủng hoảng, căng thẳng tuổi vị thành niên". Khi Candace hoảng hốt, cô thường gọi mẹ trên điện thoại màu hồng của mình. Khi Linda đứng trước bàn của tác giả viết bộ sách về teen, cô nhận được bức ảnh của Candace ở buổi biểu diễn động vật thủy sinh, Candace nhìn giống như điên loạn và mất trí, vị tác giả vui lòng tặng cho Linda phần còn lại của bộ sách. Candace đặc biệt dễ hoảng loạn trước Jeremy, cô cố gắng phân tích kĩ mọi kỉ niệm và sự kiện hai người có được ("Cheer Up Candace", "The Baljeatles") Đó là một khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi khi Candace hoàn toàn để yên với những kế hoạch đang được hai cậu em tiến hành: lật tẩy 2 đứa em là một phần quan trọng nhất trong một ngày của cô chị. Một lần cô chỉ quan tâm đến việc đã dự định sẵn: đi spa với Stacy ("Spa Day") mặc dù nổi "ám ảnh" của cô với Jeremy đã làm đổ vỡ kế hoạch của họ. Đó là dịp Candace mách với mẹ khi bị che mất tầm nhìn về mọi thứ, hoặc hoàn toàn bỏ lỡ cơ hội của mình ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). Candace luôn có linh cảm khi "sân sau nhà bị vỡ vụn" ("The Flying Fishmonger"), và thậm chí luôn nghi ngờ 2 đứa đang âm mưu việc gì đó mặc dù 2 cậu bé chưa làm gì cả. Trong thực tế, một sự ngờ vực nhỏ đã đủ dẫn cô đến đúng thực chất về tính cách thường ngày, cô tự hỏi rằng mục đích toàn bộ mùa hè của mình là gì nếu như bỏ qua việc lật tẩy hai đứa em. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Candace thường hoài nghi mọi thứ, luôn mắc chứng hoang tưởng và đi đến 1 kết luận dễ dàng. Khi cô nhận lời với Jeremy trông Suzy, Candace đã giấu hết giao kéo, đồ vật nguy hiểm, những vật sắc nhọn và trùm vào người một bộ đồ xốp vì hoan tưởng rằng Suzy có thể hại mình bất cứ lúc nào ("Suddenly Suzy"). Candace cũng sợ khi chủ động mời Jeremy đến buổi khiêu vũ Sao băng đêm vì cô hoan tưởng đến việc cô sẽ là trò cười trong mắt Jeremy cùng các bạn ("Out To Launch"). Khi Jeremy trượt tuyết cùng một người tóc vàng hấp dẫn, cô hoang tưởng rằng Jeremy đi với người con gái khác và trở nên ganh tị mặc dù đó là người bạn trai du học sinh Thụy Điển ("S'Winter"). Khi nhìn thấy Jeremy nói chuyện với cô bé người Úc tóc vàng, cô lại hoan tưởng đó là bạn gái mới hấp dẫn của cậu mặc dù đó là cô em họ ("De Plane! De Plane!") Tỉnh táo Do hành vi bất thường của mình, sự tỉnh táo của Candace đã được chất vấn rất nhiều trong suốt loạt phim. Cô tin rằng mình không thể nào tránh được những việc làm khi hai cậu em thực hiện trái với suy nghĩ của cô, điều đó đã được chứng minh trong dịp Perry để lại một quả trứng ("Perry Lays an Egg"), đó cũng là một yếu tố góp phần giải thích tại sao cô muốn lật tẩy 2 cậu em. Nhưng với mỗi thất bại, cô ngày càng căng thẳng. Hành vi thay đổi, Candace dần trở nên điên cuồng, cô dễ dàng hét lên và la mắng 2 cậu em nhiều hơn và việc lật tẩy trở thành nỗi ám ảnh đối với cô hơn là một ước muốn bình thường, cũng có lần cô mách với những bà mẹ khác của nhóm bạn Phineas và Ferb đến để bắt được con mình đang làm gì. Vì lí do nào đó, người mẹ duy nhất mà cô không mách là cô Vivian (mẹ của Isabella) ("Not Phineas and Ferb") Nhiều lúc, Candace hoàn toàn không thể đưa việc lật tẩy ra khỏi tâm trí. Cô đã từng thử bên cạnh mẹ suốt một ngày để quên đi hai đứa em. Candace không thể thư giãn nổi và để bản thân thoải mái vì những hoạt động của Phineas và Ferb luôn xuất hiện trước tầm nhìn của cô ("Hip Hip Parade"). Có lần, cô đã cố gắng mặc kệ hai đứa em để thưởng thức cơ hội đi cùng với ban nhạc mà cô yêu thích cả ngày ("The Bettys"). Mẹ của Stacy - Tiến sĩ Hirano tin rằng Candace lơ đãng và không tập trung do những hành vi của cô và cấm không cho con gái mình đi cùng Candace đến buổi hòa nhạc. 2 cô gái đã dựng lên kế hoạch thuyết phục mẹ của Stacy và đã thành công do sự tập trung cao độ và linh cảm tốt với kế hoạch của 2 cậu nhóc mặc dù dẫn đến sự lật tẩy thất bại. Candace luôn tự đặt câu hỏi về sự tỉnh táo của chính mình và luôn nghĩ sẽ làm gì nếu 2 cậu em không làm gì cả ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Ngay thẳng, chính trực Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ Candace có một thương hiệu trang phục dành riêng cho mình, trong Candace (bài hát), có câu nói rằng cô luôn mặc đồ đã được thiết kế riêng. Trước khi Phineas và Ferb xuất hiện trong đời của Candace, cô bé mặc một chiếc váy trắng có tròng vào người một chiếc áo thun màu đỏ nhỏ, thắt lưng màu đỏ, 2 chiếc ủng màu đỏ, và giày màu trắng. Khi là một thiếu niên, Candace mặc một chiếc áo màu đỏ không tay với cổ áo màu đỏ sẫm, váy ngắn màu trắng, thắt lưng đỏ sẫm cùng với ủng đỏ giày trắng. Trong một dịp bộ trang phục của cô bị đổi với Vanessa, cô con gái của Heinz tự nhận xét mình trông giống một "Cây kẹo biết đi". ("Hail Doofania!") Candace mặc áo thun trắng có in những bông hoa phía trước với quần jean để gây ấn tượng với Jeremy vào buổi hẹn. Cả hai lần, cô đều bị Suzy phá hoại. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Comet Kermillian") Khi cô là nhân viên cứu hộ với Jeremy tại hồ Nose, cô mặc chiếc áo khoác màu đỏ cùng với quần soóc, mũ lưỡi trai. ("Lake Nose") Trong một nỗ lực để có được vé xem hòa nhạc, cô đã gia nhập Fireside Girls và mặc bộ đồng phục thống nhất của nhóm. Bộ đồng phục được quy định các thành viên phải tự may lấy và rõ ràng, Candace không phải là một thợ may thuần thục, cô bị kim chích vào ngón tay. Bộ đồng phục phù hợp với tiêu chuẩn nhưng có một số điểm màu bị thay đổi để thích hợp với từng cá nhân ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). 20 năm sau trong tương lai, mặt mũi Candace trông giống như mẹ Linda thưở nào nhưng cổ hình bút chì Candace vẫn dài và mái tóc giống hệt Candace hiện tại. Cô cũng mặc áo thun màu đỏ tay cụt và quần dài màu trắng ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace thường xuất hiện với với nền hoa văn của riêng mình (như trái ngược với các khung nền chung "tam giác"), có thể được mô tả như đầu chữ "D", một nửa của quả trứng, hoặc hình dạng đầu góc cạnh. Candace cao 5 ft 8 inch (tương đương với 1 m 73). Các mối quan hệ Phineas Flynn right|thumb|300px|Candace ôm lấy Phineas Mối quan hệ cuả hai chị em ruột này thay đổi theo từng tập phim. Hầu hết thời gian, Candace có xu hướng dễ dàng bị làm phiền bởi các phát minh của Phineas, và vạch ra kế hoạch lật tẩy cậu cùng Ferb ngay lập tức, do thực tế, Candace luôn nghĩ cô là cấp trên của bọn trẻ và luôn muốn có trách nhiệm điều khiển chúng đang làm gì. Tuy nhiên, nhiều lần, Phineas và Ferb giúp cô lật tẩy hai cậu vì Phineas luôn nghĩ những ý tưởng đó là vô tội. Trong những dịp hiếm hoi, Candace tham gia vào những phát minh vui chơi của 2 bọn trẻ, đôi lúc cô cảm thấy yêu mến hai đứa em và cảm ơn chúng vì điều đó. Phineas yêu Candace như là một đứa em bình thường có cảm tình với chị, và ngược lại, cô cũng rất yêu Phineas. Có lẻ ví dụ điển hình là cậu tiên phong giúp chị lấy cuốn DVD camera khỏi Robot Norm (do Perry điều khiển) để giúp cô lật tẩy cậu. Candace cứu Phineas thay vì chiếc đĩa khi cậu rơi xuống cầu vượt ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Ferb Fletcher Candace yêu Ferb nhưng mối quan hệ đó thực sự chưa rõ ràng bởi vì tính trầm ngâm của Ferb. Candace luôn cố gắng tìm cách lật tẩy cậu cùng Phineas, nhưng ngoại lệ hiếm hoi, cô thường tham gia các ý tưởng của 2 cậu, ("Chez Platypus", "Cheer Up Candace", ...). Candace thể hiện tình cảm rõ ràng với Ferb khi cô vuốt tóc Ferb trong bài hát Summer Belongs to You. Một ví dụ khác của tình cảm của Candace dành cho Ferb được hiển thị khi cô tìm xếp đồ giặt ủi của 2 cậu em và phát hiện thấy chiếc áo nhỏ của Ferb "thật dễ thương" ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). Perry Candace hầu như tỏ vẻ chẳng thích Perry và ít khi thừa nhận nó là thú nuôi của cô do một phần Perry rất thân thiết với 2 cậu nhóc. Candace ghét khi Perry nằm trên giường của cô. Khi cô có một chú thỏ mới, cô vội vàng tìm cách cho Perry tránh xa vật nuôi của mình vì sợ Perry lây bệnh "nhạt nhẽo". Trong một lần bất cẩn, Candace đã đổi thân thể với Perry khi cô vấp té vào máy hoán vị của 2 cậu nhóc, cô đã làm thú mỏ vịt suốt hơn 1 ngày, Candace cho rằng thú mỏ vịt thật kinh tởm vì cô đều dị ứng với những thứ liên qua đến thú mỏ vịt (sữa, đồ ăn ấu trùng, bốc mùi,..) và không bao giờ muốn trở thành Perry 1 lần nữa, đặc biệt là lúc toát mồ hôi sữa ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Khi Candace tỉnh dậy và đi lấy cốc nước lúc nửa đêm, Perry vô tình làm Candace vấp ngã (do nhiệm vụ), cô đùng đùng la mắng hét lên Perry và tống cậu ra ngoài, điều đó dẫn đến việc Perry đã bắt chước tính la hét của cô. Khi Perry mất tích, cô thấy trống vắng và hối hận, cô đi tìm cậu khắp nơi, cô đã tham gia hát để gọi cậu về, và khi cậu xuất hiện, cô đã thầm chào mừng cậu, điều đó chứng tỏ cô cũng rất yêu Perry. Cô cũng từng nhìn thấy Perry là điệp viên một lần ("The Ballad of Badbeard") và trong giấc mơ ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Wizard of Odd") Mẹ Linda thumb|300px|left|Candace cố gắng cho mẹ thấy "Ý tưởng" của 2 cậu em. Thông thường, Candace xuất hiện trước mẹ mình với tình cảm của mẹ và con gái, nhưng nhiều lúc cũng có phần căng thẳng. Với kế hoạch bắt quả tang Phineas và Ferb lặp đi lặp lại nhưng chưa lần nào thành công, Linda coi con gái mình đang là đứa mất trí và coi đó như 1 hài kịch hằng ngày. Trớ trêu thay, bất chấp mọi cố gắng của Candace để hiển thị Linda xem hoạt động của 2 cậu em, người duy nhất Linda bắt gặp trong "hành động ấy" là Candace ("Perry Lays an Egg", "The Secret of Success", "Candace Gets Busted"). Nhưng khi phát hiện con gái mình nói thật, bà đã xin lỗi Candace thật lòng ("She is the Mayor", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Bố Lawrence Candace cô đơn từ nhỏ và khi mẹ Linda cưới Lawrance, Candace lớn lên và gọi Lawrance rất thân thiết quen thuộc: bố. Khi vắng mặt mẹ, Candace thường mách với Lawrence nhưng hầu như ông không để ý đến, đôi khi ông cũng không tin lời cô ("Hạ Đông"), ông thường mỉm cười với "chuyện hài vui" về Candace ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Trong hội thi bố và con gái tài năng, Candace luôn cảm thấy chán khi ông chẳng nhớ bài tập luyện và luôn đứng hạng nhất trong những người thất bại, nhưng sau đó, cô cảm ơn bố mình chân thành vì giúp cô lấy được ý chí và niềm tin! Bạn thân Stacy Jenny Isabella Jeremy Suzy Meap Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Ông bà ngoại Ông bà nội Charles Piping đệ Tứ Dì Tiana và dượng Bob Webber Bạn bè khác Tài năng Thông tin cơ sở Nguồn thông tin Liên kết Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Thiếu niên Thể_loại:Nữ Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính